A bruise, also known as a contusion, is a common skin injury that results from the breakage of tiny blood vessels leaking under the skin. Blood from damaged blood vessels beneath the skin collects near the surface of the skin to appear as what we recognize as a black and blue mark. This mark is from skin discoloration by red blood cells and their contents. Generally, there are limited treatments for contusions to the skin. Vascular dilators may be administered in an amount sufficient to improve blood supply to the skin. Without wishing to be bound by theory, vascular dilators are also believed to strengthen blood vessels. Bruise creams generally are available to consumers, which typically include at least Arnica oil either alone or in combination with Witch Hazel or Menthol. However, there is little evidence found that Arnica containing products actually reduce the duration of contusions. See Alonso D., Lazarus M. C., Baumann L; “Effects of topical arnica gel on post-laser treatment bruises” Dermatol Surg. 2002 Aug. 28(8):686-8.
A need continues to exist for a treatment that reduces the duration of contusions of the skin.